Curing Him
by xawakeningx
Summary: Ichigo's nonexistent fear of girls [IchixRuki] may contain swearing I forgot...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Curing Him**

During the lazier part of the afternoon, Kurosaki Ichigo finds himself wandering around the park, mindlessly, kicking an empty soda can around as he tries to make sense of the scenery around him. And as if he was struck with a sudden revolution, he realizes that he was surrounded by lovers, couples holding hands, staring lustfully at each other.

He trails along casually, quickening his pace as he passes them, making sure to keep his eyes diverted at the ground as he shakes his head, wondering how he manages to get himself in _these_ kind of predicaments. He can hear the whispers of their voices and the glare of their eyes following him as he passes by one couple after another.

Reaching the gate, he turns around to look at the couples, for a moment, cursing them for their open display of affection in such a public place, he thinks to himself, what if there were children around? For a 15 years old teenager, Ichigo was quite the traditionalist and it surely wasn't due to any parental influence or guidance.

_In his room that evening, Ichigo almost has a heart attack. _

"Ichigo, why don't you have a girlfriend," Rukia mockingly asks with seemingly little to no interest in her voice.

"That's none of your business," he hisses back at her without batting an eye away from his manga.

Rukia was a curious and humble girl, but if you asked Ichigo, he would say otherwise.

"Well, have you ever fallen in love?"

Besides her curious nature and her humility, Rukia was also persistent and Ichigo would also agree.

"No, what's with all these stupid questions?"

Rukia, clearly choosing to ignore his inquiries, continued on with hers.

"When did you first develop your fear of girls?"

"Say what? who fear girls?"

Rukia just figured that since she has never seen Ichigo intimate with any females, that he must have had a traumatizing experience with them, that or Ichigo swings the other way like some of the guys at their school that she saw making out behind the bushes.

"You do."

She proudly holds up the book that she was reading and Ichigo tilts his head to read the title of it, _Psychology of the Mind and Different types of Phobias..._

"Stop reading that crap, I don't have a fear of girls."

"Then, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Ichigo thought he would try his hand at reverse psychology, and if it was anybody other then Rukia, they probably would have stopped questioning the orange head boy with a mere cock of his eyebrow, but this was Rukia and she did not comprehend the meaning of the word 'shut up.'

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Ichigo's mouth suddenly dropped, as he stares at the tiny girl before him in bewilderment and disbelieve, quaking at the unexpected respond.

"Rukia...don't tell me you're serious!"

Rukia on the other hand was oblivious to the awkward situation that she put them in, for her only thought was that she was doing Ichigo a favour by helping him get over his fear of girls. The least she could do to repay him for his hospitality was to cure him of _this_ fear, or what the book coins as a gynophobia, before he ends up aged and alone. It didn't really dawn on her the concept or magnitude of her 'simple' question.

"Of course I'm serious, does it look like I'm playing around?"

"No, that's why I'm FREAKING out!"

It was moments like _these_ that made Ichigo think that Rukia was truly insane, however, some may say that she was just a little misguided at times.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I read all about this so call "dating" somewhere before, it's not that hard! we just have to follow strict instructions."

"Shut up! I didn't even say anything yet and when's the last time I followed YOUR instructions!"

It really boggled Ichigo's mind, thinking that he would actually agree to Rukia's little charades, especially when he knew that what she read was bullshit and that she has no real concept of what a relationship is or should be, but again, neither did he. Also, Ichigo was at that age and tons of his friends have or have had girlfriends before right? And it's not like going along with her was a big deal, it's not like he actually had feelings for Rukia...right?

"I guess, that's all to it then, we're a couple now!"

And before Ichigo could react to the startling announcement, Rukia turns around to leave.

Ichigo watches in confusion and despair, not quite sure if he threw in the towel without knowing, as Rukia strolls back into the closet, seemingly content. And Rukia, feeling that she accomplished something worth celebrating, grinned to herself as she closes the closet door behind her, still completely ignorant on her part.

_Heh, Ichigo will be over his fear of girls in no time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The complications**

The alarm clock goes off at 7:00 a.m, and that's usually when all hell breaks loose at the Kurosaki home.

"MORRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG ICHIIIGGGGGGGGOOOOO"

"INCOMING, DAD'S SUPER-DUPER FLYING KICKKKKK!"

"BASTARD, get away from me!"

And with a swift move, Ichigo dodges his dad's kick and sends his dad soaring out the door and tumbling down the stairs, with a loud enough thump to make Yuzu drop the pots and pans in her hands to come to his rescue. Indeed, it was just another 'routine' morning at the Kurosaki household.

"Honestly, the bastard never grows up," Ichigo states as he gets up off his bed for his morning stretch.

The closet door slowly slides open just as Ichigo finishes his sentence and then the little girl in his closet diligently steps out, right on cue Ichigo thinks, 7:10 a.m on the mark.

But unlike most mornings, Rukia seems alitle disheveled this morning.

"Ichigo, we're walking to school together today, I'll be waiting at the corner so hurry." And with that said, Rukia quickly slips out the window without even acknowledging the fact that it was 7:15, and school starts about an hour later.

Ichigo was left puzzled.

Rukia huffs impatiently at the corner as she waits for the orange hair boy. When she sees him dragging his feet in the distant, she crosses her arms and taps her foot against the pavement, signaling for him to hurry up.

Standing beside the much smaller girl now, Ichigo curiously asks, "Why do we have to walk to school together? we already walk home together damnit!"

For a moment, Rukia was angry at the boy's gesture, but after taking a deep breath, she informed herself that he was just inexperienced so she would just have to teach him...which was easier said then done.

"We're a couple now, it's what couples do, they walk together and hold hands, at all times... I think..."

Ichigo, with a worried look on his face was beginning to have second thoughts about _this_...

"No, I refuse! I definitely refuse to hold your hand! think about the looks that we'll get, think about my reputation, just think!"

"They'll point and whisper...and..and..."

Analyzing the situation, Rukia was beginning to understand their dilemma and thinks that maybe they shouldn't come out of the 'closet' just yet, the boy still has a lot to learn and Rukia wasn't exactly sure of her role as a 'girlfriend,' then she thinks, who's great idea was it anyways? the answer already slapping her in the face.

On the playground at lunch the next day, instead of catching up on the latest gossip with the girls, Rukia decides that she would observe the behaviours and routines of couples. She wasn't quite sure who was mingling with who, but she assumed that the ones making googly eyes at each other were dating. So she sits down on the bench with a notepad and pen in hand, all ready to joit down a series of notes.

"Kuchiki san?"

Startled by the noise, Rukia turns around to find Inoue cheerfully hovering over her, bouncing around.

"Hello, Orihime," Rukia looks up, forcing a smile as bright as the late afternoon sunshine.

"What are you doing here Kuchiki?"

"I'm...I'm... just observing the different types of relationships between males and females, it's for my chemistry class."

Rukia was always good at talking her way out of awkward situations, and a litle white lie never killed anyone.

"Oh!" Inoue happily nods in response, "May I help?"

"Um.. yeah, sure.." _Why not?_

"Kuchiki San, your assignment will be difficult to report on.."

This Inoue girl, though the definition of the perfect blonde according to most people, Rukia figures that she must be a lot more knowledgeable when it comes to relationships then she was.

"Why is that, Orihime?"

"Well," Inoue thinks, pacing back and forth with a hand on her hip, and Rukia thinks that if Inoue thinks too hard, she might hurt herself.

"Well, Kuchiki San, relationships are complicated, you can't categorize them into neat little piles like you want because every single one is unique and different, and ummm..also, you won't fully understand the scope of it all, until you're actually in a relationship, usually with the one that you love or care about."

For someone that Rukia considers really dense, Inoue was quite wise in the matter. Inoue, however, manages to spoil her moment of glory by gleefully stating, "OH, I just read that out of some teen magazine, it's what the boys would say to get the girls in the sack..."

At that moment, Rukia, then realizes that this was truly the case of a blind leading a blind...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Making it work**

Catching Ichigo in his room that evening, Rukia notes that she should be the one to 'untangle' things, since it was her 'wonderful' web that put them in the uncomfortable situation that they are in now. So she tip toes out of the closet and quietly pulls up a chair next to him.

"Hey Ichigo, I have a confession..."

_This should be interesting,_ Ichigo thinks as he puts down his math book on the desk next to him.

"You have my undivided attention, what is it?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing, I don't know a thing about relationships, and, and ... WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"You never did listened to me before..."

It was so Rukia-ish of her to shift the blame back on Ichigo, but Ichigo was not the least bit shock or surprised by her little confession, for he already knew that Rukia was a complete moron sometimes. And after 15 seconds of deliberation, Ichigo considers humoring himself at Rukia's expense.

"WHAT! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

"AFTER JUST ONE DAY, YOU'RE ALREADY GIVING UP ON US?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, HOW COLD AND HEARTLESS!"

Well, as one would anticipate, Rukia was more then confused by Ichigo's peculiar reaction. She had not expect him to go ballistic on her. And the worse part is, she was beginning to feel guilty, and his raging mouthpiece was not helping the problem.

"I'M SORRY, STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

Feeling like she was trapped, Rukia, being the mastermind that she thought she was, decided to end Ichigo's guilt trip by a _simple_ amendment.

"I'm not breaking up with you, calm down idiot, I'm just saying that you need to play a more constructive role in our relationship too, if you want it to work!"

_There!_ Rukia thought,_ all fixed_, Rukia was quite proud of how she handled the situation, Ichigo on the other hand, was kicking himself for what he has just resurrected, now it was his turn to play the fool.

The next day at school, Ichigo notices a crowd of students buzzing over the latest sci-fi movie. He wasn't particularly interested, but he did need to get out of the house, and a movie sounded like a good idea, atleast at the moment...

Mizuiro, a small boy staggers out of the crowd and speeds toward Ichigo, screaming, _I got tickets_! waving them above his head. Keigo, the rowdier of the two boys accompanied him, imitating the exact same action. _How pitiful_, Ichigo thinks as he sticks out his left leg to trip the two boys.

Recovering from the fall, Keigo quickly gets up, seemingly unharmed and starts prancing around the orange hair boy in circles.

"ICHHHIGGOOO, WE HAVE TICKETS, WE HAVE TICKETS, WE HAVE TICKETS, DO YOU HAVE TICKETS, BECAUSE WE HAVE TICKETS!"

"Yeah, I can see that, stop waving your damn tickets around in my face!"

"You want to come Ichigo," Mizuiro asks, "We have extra tickets, Keigo sort of got caught up in the spur of the moment and bought 22 tickets and now, he's not really sure what to do with them all..."

A moment of eerie silent descended upon the two boys, while Keigo proudly waves around his tickets in the air.

"Yeah, Ichigo! You want to come? I even invited Kuchiki San! and she said YES!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's not really a date or anything, it's just a formal get together which hopefully ends with me and Kuchiki san sucking face!"

Ichigo makes a sudden move towards Keigo, with his fist aimed right at Keigo's face, but before Keigo could get clobbered, Mizuiro quickly pulls Ichigo to the side and whispers, "He got lucky, Kuchiki san was too busy reading her manga, that she just said yes to get Keigo out of her hair."

"I HEARD THAT MIZUIRO!"

Ichigo watches in disgrace, as Keigo chases Mizuiro around, trying to pull out the poor boy's hair.

"So Ichigo," Mizuiro asks again, "Are you coming, you might want too, you can bet that Keigo will try to make a move on 'your' Kuchiki San!."

"MIZUIRO YOU BASTARD!"

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO HIM, SO SHE'S NOT HIS!"

"I..I... have to go Ichigo, the movie starts at 7:30, be there!"

And with that said, Mizuiro hurriedly bolts out of the school yard with Keigo right on his heels._ Really_, Ichigo thinks, as he ponders how he ended up with such 'messed up' friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Time of my life…**

Walking home that day, Ichigo fidgets with the movie ticket in his hand, given to him by Mizuiro. This movie sounds like a joke, he thinks as he reads the name out loud, "Attack of the killer knights from Mars..." How come I never heard of this movie before, he asks.

Rukia, who was trailing just a few feet behind him was feeling a little rigid in the joints . She went to see Urahara the other morning to complain about the glitches in her gigai, but the scamming clerk just told her to take some vitamins, exercise regularly and get some more sleep. _It doesn't seem to be helping much_, she mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Ichigo turns around, upon hearing her.

"..Nothing, nothing at all.."

...

That evening, Ichigo looks up at the time lazily after finishing his homework, noticing that it was already 7:00 PM, he then looks down at Rukia, who was happily drawing away.

"Yo Rukia, why are you still sitting there drawing!"

"Huh?"

The boy was completely mystify now, he was quite sure that Mizuiro said that Rukia would be accompanying them to the movies.

"Movies..remember?"

"What?"

"You forgot!"

"OH..movies!" Rukia truly did forget.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you have a date with Keigo?"

"A what?"

"A date idiot, a d-a-t-e!"

Now it was Rukia's turn to be confused, Keigo never said anything about a date and besides, she hadn't really planned on going anyways, excuses already forming in her head.

"You're kidding me right , you humbly accepted a date with another guy while you're 'supposing-ly' in a relationship with me... do you know what that's call Rukia, it's call being unfaithful!"

"And now, you act as if you don't even remember!"

The orange hair boy probably did not realize it at the moment, but he was storming back and fourth from one corner of the room to another, in a fit of fury and possibly... jealousy?

Rukia, sitting on the floor was not accustomed to the tone of voice that the boy was presently using, she wasn't sure what to make of it, _was he mad? _she asks herself...

"Ichigo, I said, I didn't know it was a date, I just abruptly said yes because Keigo was in my face and I wanted to get rid of him!"

"Sheesh, calm down, you look like you're going to have a stroke!"

Sensing that he over reacted just a little, Ichigo blushes at his sudden outburst. How could he be so worked up over such a ridiculous thing, the boy shakes his head in wonder.

"Yeah, sorry, get ready, movie starts in 20 minutes."

Leaving Rukia in his room, Ichigo casually wanders down the hall, still confused over what just happened. The boy doesn't remember ever losing his temper like that, sure he argues and bickers with Rukia, but most of the time, it was all in the name of fun, had he felt something else this time, he questions.

...

"It's 7:40 Ichigo, the movie is about to start, what took you so long?" Mizuiro asked, in his nifty red coat with matching shoes to boot.

The orange hair boy was about to turn his head over to Rukia and point his finger at her, but he figures that it was not such a wise idea.

"I'm here now, ain't I!"

Keigo who was surprisingly quiet standing beside Mizuiro, unexpectedly pushes his way pass Ichigo, his gleaming eyes set on one person and one person only.

"Kuchiki san, I'm so glad you could make it, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show!" Keigo beams as he grabs hold of Rukia's hand.

The dark hair girl, uncomfortable in Keigo's clutches, could only smile and nod as she tries as hard as she could to keep up her 'sweet' persona. Ichigo, however, already sending Keigo death glares, had a hard time controlling his anger and on impulse, he walks over and nonchalantly pushes the eccentric boy causing him to stumble into... _Ishida?_

"ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL!" screams the now, very confused looking boy.

"Kurosaki Kun, I should have known that it was you causing all the commotion!" Ishida frowns at Ichigo through his glasses.

"Ahhh, Ishida man, sorry, didn't see you there.."

"Hi Kurosaki!" Inoue cheerily waves from behind Ishida.

"Yo, Ichigo," Chad nods from behind him.

"Hey everyone... everyone is here..." Ichigo was beginning to feel a little, what Rukia's book coins, _claustrophobic. _

"YEAH YOU BASTARD, I INVITED ALL OUR FRIENDS, NOT JUST YOU!" Keigo proudly smiles as he fixes his eyes on Inoue's bosom.

Grabbing Rukia by the arm, Ichigo turns and walks into the movie theatre dragging Rukia along with him, in the process, ignoring everybody else. The others a bit restless themselves, followed in suit.

"Ichigo, you jerk, you didn't have to be so rough with Keigo, what the hell were you thinking anyways!"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it, the movie has already started and the others are staring at us, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, all thanks to your wonderful public display of RAGE!"

"Do you think that they're..they ..they're going out?" Orihime asks, not quite sure who she was speaking too as she seats herself next to Ishida. The dark hair boy with glasses, mischievously grins and replies, "Of all people, why would Kuchiki choose Kurosaki."

Keigo, who was pouting, _"Rukia is my date, not that bastard's!" _promptly gets up out of his seat and walks over to demand that Ichigo finds another seat away from Rukia. Ichigo, not taking to well to the boy's demand, sends the boy flying into Chad's arm with a kick. As one would think, the movie theater was now a buzzed with whispers, bickering and arguments, and at this point, the movie just didn't seem as important or enjoyable anymore.

Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, Rukia, sensing her nerves twitch a little decides that she has had enough of all the insanity in the theatre, so as Ichigo and Keigo prepares to duke it out in front of her, she decides to take her leave. Getting up, she says a quick farewell to the orange hair girl, Ishida and Chad and then makes a run for the exit.

Turning around to watch the escalating chaos behind her one last time as she walks out of the theater, she thinks, _what a horrible night_..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Feelings?

As quickly as the commotion had ensued in the theatre, it ended when Ichigo realized that the petite dark hair girl was no longer sitting promptly in her seat. As Keigo prepares to hurl a bucket of popcorn at his head, Ichigo was already quickly making his way down the aisle... "where did she run off too.." was the only thing on his mind.

Not knowing exactly where she was going, Rukia wanders along quietly, the moon light illuminates the streets of Karakura as the cool air brushes against her pale cheeks. Rukia was quite baffled and flustered by the opposites sex display of affection, something she has never encountered before. _Is there a manual for such things, _she sighs. How does one deal with such uncontrollable flow of emotions that comes along with human affairs..._ "humans are troublesome,"_ she looks around to only find that she was surrounded by the 'troublesome' creatures that she speaks of.

Her silhouette is faint but he can still make it out in the distance, that small frame of hers, fragile as if the wind could sweep her away from right underneath him. Ichigo races to catch up to her, knowing very well that she was upset, _to say the very least, _with his ineptitude. Many scenarios cross his mind as he attempts to explain what had happened back at the theatre, _will she forgive me...she'll probably clobber me,_ he deduces. Ichigo was never good with words or apologizing, his pride to blame for most of his teenage aggression. And as the distance between them closes, his confident begins to waver. _Rukia is scary,_ he knows this well.

Rukia could feel his energy, a long with the quickening foot steps behind her, _he should really learn how to control his reiatsu, _she scolds in her mind. And before Ichigo could reach out to her, Rukia abruptly turns around with her arms crossed.

Ichigo stops, hands on his hip, still panting from his long distance sprint.

"Oi Rukia," he finally says.

"Why did you leave without saying anything baka, the movie was just beginning." Already preparing himself for a death kick to his chin.

She looks at him coldly.

"I think i've seen enough," she sternly addresses his question.

Ichigo could sense the disappointment in her voice, and it felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest, tore out his heart and was playing hacky sack with it. _Damnit,_ he cruses.. _what is this feeling_...

He will soon find out in time.

Rukia, now examining Kurosaki's expression, sees him struggling with his words. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, as he shuffles in discomfort. After a moment of deliberation, he takes a deep breath and finally apologizes, "I'm sorry..." Rukia uncrosses her arms. She could sense that his apology was sincere but she could not help but succumb to her playfulness, it's not everyday that the egotistical boy squirms within her grasp.

"What are you sorry for Kurosaki?" Rukia asks while trying to suppress a smirk from forming at the corner of her mouth.

Sadly, this is not the first, nor will it be the last of Rukia's sadistic streak.

However, Ichigo's response catches her off guard.

Ichigo looks up and shyly answers, "for turning our first date into a disaster." Turning his head to look anywhere but at her. _What am I saying?_ he twitches.

Hook, line and sinker, he was caught.

Stunned by his statement and the sudden revelation, Rukia could only manage to stare at the much taller boy in front of her. _Kurosaki thought of it as a date_, she smiles to herself.

Ichigo flushes, a little embarrassed, feels a crowd forming around them. He hurriedly crosses the street and beckons her to follow. Sensing that it was her cue to depart, Rukia pursues along, surprisingly matching his every stride. When they are both out of sight, the orange hair boy reaches out his hand, and instinctively, Rukia reaches out hers, she can feel Ichigo's warmth as his larger hand engulfs hers.

Looking up at the gleaming moon, she whispers silently..

"this is progress..."


End file.
